omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Arfoire
|-|Arfoire= |-|Arfoire (Victory)= |-|Deity of Sin= |-|True Form= |-|Pure Arfoire= Character Synopsis Arfoire '''is the main protagonist of the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise, being the villain that appears the most to oppose The CPUs. She is stated as being the grandmother of all other CPUs, with each other them all deriving from Arfoire. She is meant to represent piracy and is a stand-in for the R4 cartridge. The existence of Arfoire is naught but a vessel for a far stronger and primal being, '''The Deity of Sin, who's meant to represent the idea of destruction and is the being that Arfoire is simply an manifestation of. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies. 4-B 'to '''2-A '| '''2-A Verse: '''Hyperdimension Neptunia '''Name: '''Arfoire, Magiquone, Conversation, Deity of Sin '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, however is always noted as being one of the oldest beings in her dimension, alongside Histoire '''Classification: '''Embodiment of Destruction, Evil Incarnate, CPU Goddess '''Special Abilities: |-|Arfoire=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Shown to be an adept master in martial arts), 4th Wall Awareness (Magic consistently addresses the the audience and alludes to many common tropes in fiction, of which has even allowed her to outsmart opponents), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Wind, Water and Earth), Reality Warping (Altered the Gamindustri Graveyard to her favor, making it her own residence of operations), Creation (Responsible for the creation of many monsters that would go on to threaten Gamindustri and it's nations), Soul Manipulation (Created the many ghost-type enemies that exist in The Gamindustri Graveyard and presumably controls them), Mind Manipulation (Has mental dominance over The CFW, making them do whatever she desires), Resurrection (Brought herself and her fellow CFW's from death), Pocket Reality Manipulation (It's stated all CPUs who aren't dark can create Sharing Fields through Share Crystals), Time Paradox Immunity (Despite the events of Hyperdimension being rewritten, she maintained memories of what happened), Immortality (Type 1, 4, 6 & 9; Arfoire is fundamentally linked with The Deity of Sin and should Arfoire perish, it'll resurrect her. Additionally, Arfoire can prevent her death through manifesting into other vessels), Possession (Capable of possessing other beings to utilize as vessels), Empathic Manipulation (Embedded with Share Crystals, which allow's others to restore faith and also alter one's state of mind, such as with Rom's brainwashing being overwritten), Empowerment (Draws power from the fears of people, including her own opponents, which empower Arfoire), Fear Manipulation, Subjective Reality (Has the ability to manipulate and even manifest people's fears into reality) |-|Deity of Sin=All previous abilities but unfathomably powerful, Abstract Existence (The Deity of Sin is described many times as the embodiment of Destruction, with Arfoire even personifying Deity of Sin as destruction itself), Non-Corporeal (Stated to not be limited by form and exists without physicality), Avatar Creation (Capable of manifesting different avatars across the multiverse, up to an infinite number if desired), Immortality (Type 1, 6 & 8; Deity of Sin is reliant on the concept of Destruction, being a necessity to maintain balance), Destruction (Represents destruction on a fundamental level and can impose this on reality), Morality Manipulation (Capable of causing people to become filled with malice and hatred, with her simply presence in physical reality causing mass chaos) Destructive Ability: Varies. Solar System Level '(Even her weakest manifestations are capable of fighting against the CPUs whilst they have low shares and even can overpower them at times. Fought Purple Heart , whilst her shares in Planeptune were low and not at their peak) to '''Multiverse Level+ '(Her strongest avatars are capable of fighting Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart all at once whilst their shares were high and said fight lasted years. Collectively superior to The CFW, including CFW Magic , who even admits that she's nothing to Arfoire) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Deity of Sin is superior to the individual might of The CPUs and was so powerful, Nepgear required the powers of all CPUs and several other comparable beings to even fight eventually with Deity of Sin. Immensely more powerful than all her their avatars combined) 'Speed: Varies. Massively FTL+ '(Scaling to CPUs with Low Shares. Could also fight against Purple Heart whilst she had low shares) to 'Immeasurable '(Consistently keeps up with The CPUs whilst with High Shares and is undoubtedly superior to CFW Magic). 'Omnipresent '''across The Gamindustri Junkyard (Become one with it and as such, she can be anywear and everywhere within the realm) | '''Omnipresent '''in true form (Exists as the destruction that opposes creation, being present in all universes across all iterations of Gamindustri, as evident by the fact there are Arfoires in many universes), '''Immeasurable '''when in physical form (Vastly superior to their manifestations such as Arfoire and is even stated to be an existence who was not be limited by time) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Varies. Solar System Class 'to '''Multiversal+ '| '''Multiversal+ Durability: Varies. Solar System Level '(Could endure attacks from CPUs with Low Shares and can survive attacks from The Astral Blade ) to '''Multiverse Level+ '(Can survive blows from CPUs with High Shares and should be vastly more durable than CFW Magic) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(The combined might of The CPUs wouldn't have been enough for Deity of Sin, instead their powers needing to be combined alongside many others to even defeat her. Additionally, she was only defeated by Nepgear because she felt that she had the last laugh and would eventually return regardless) 'Stamina: Very High '| 'Limitless ' '''Range: Standard melee range normally, to Extended melee range with her spears Intelligence: Genius ' '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Versions: Arfoire/Manifestions | Deity of Sin ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Various Spears '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Steal:' Arfoire can steal the power of anyone she wants just by a touch. Extra Info: '''Arfoire is explained many times to not be solely a physical being, but instead a manifestation of a greater power. That power being The Deity of Sin, whom of which implied that all Arfoires are just merely offshoots of themselves. In addition to the fact all Arfoire's are fundamentally the same (both mentally and physically), it's evident that all "versions" of Arfoire are just manifestations made by The Deity of Sin Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Sadists Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Martial Artist Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Empowerment Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Fear Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2